1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid tanks and, more particularly, to liquid tanks and supports for mounting same.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Various types of vehicles are used in conjunction with off-road travel. These vehicles may be of a conventional type licensed for use on state highways. An example of a commonly used vehicle of this type is known as a Jeep. Jeeps used for this purpose may be either stock or modified and/or adapted for boulder strewn terrain or sand dunes. Modifications for these purposes generally include oversize tires, suspension modifications and guards to protect the engine, the differential(s), and the transmission from contact with the terrain.
Numerous types of vehicle specifically built for off-road use have been developed over the years. Generally, these types of vehicles are not licensed for conventional road use.
Depending on the terrain to be traversed, more powerful engines may be substituted for conventional engines in licensed vehicles. For the off-road type vehicles, powerful engines are generally used to provide both high speed and the power to navigate steep hills or very rough terrain.
The powerful engines used have a high rate of gas consumption. For extended off-road excursions, gasoline in excess of the capacity of the fuel tank mounted therein may be required to ensure that the destination is reached. Conventionally, additional gasoline may be carried in gas containers of the surplus military type known as 5 gallon Jerry cans. A mounting bracket for each Jerry can includes a shelf with a perimeter lip to support the bottom of the Jerry can and one or more straps envelop the midsection of the Jerry can to prevent disengagement. While this mode of transporting extra gas is relatively inexpensive, there are some drawbacks. The location for attaching the mounting generally impedes or restricts movement of passengers. Moreover, it may serve as an impediment for loading and unloading supplies and the like. Furthermore, a fire hazard may be created if the vehicle rolls and causes the Jerry can to burst.